Life in Konoha high
by gaarsaku4ever
Summary: Sakura is the new girl and meets Gaara and his gang. But what will happen when Sasuke the school playboy has his sights set on Sakura? Gaarsaku, one sided sasosaku and sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Beep!**

**Beep!**

**Be-Smash!**

Glaring at the now smashed alarm clock, a pink bed headed teenager sat up growling. _Great way to start the first day of school_ She thought sarcastically. Sakura looked at the remains of her clock, " Shit its seven thirty!" …………….." Shit! Classes start at eight!" with that the pink haired beauty jumped up proceeding into the bathroom to only emerge fifteen minutes later completely transformed. Her pink bubblegum hair perfectly straightened and barely brushing the tips of her shoulders, wearing a plain black spaghetti strapped tank top that clung to her curves perfectly, a matching black miniskirt with a rose design made out of black gems and sparkles, and complete with a black and red gem necklace. Petting her gray cat, salt, she dashed out of her room, ran down the stairs of her house skipping the last two steps and darted across the street.

Halfway across the street Sakura suddenly came to an abrupt halt, barely avoiding a boy about her age riding on a red and black motorcycle, he had red hair and he had sea foam green eyes. " Hey Bastard! Watch out!" She called out to him and darted across the street, heading for the high school.

The boy watched the girl run away with amusement briefly consuming his eyes before they quickly went back to being void of any emotion. He did how ever let a sly smirk creep onto his face,

_interesting_ he thought, _she's the first one to ever talk to me like that._

Sakura made her way down the hallways of her new school holding her schedule in one hand:

**Homeroom with ****Kakashi**

**Math with ****Kurenai**

**Science with ****Orochimaru**

**English with ****Asuma**

**Lunch**

**P.E. with ****Gai**

**History with ****Iruka**

**Study hall with ****Kakashi**

**" **Hmm…. Room 49, room 49?" Sakura mumbled as she wove her way through the crowded hallways. Looking at her schedule, she collided with someone sending them both spiraling to the floor. The mystery person immediately shot back up pulling Sakura with her, " I-I'm so-so sorry I-I wasn't watching whe-where I w-was g-going" Sakura had to strain her ears to hear the girl that stood now shaking in front of her. "Its okay, I was the one not looking where I was going" Sakura said and watched how the girl stopped shaking and smiled warmly at her. " I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata, are you new h-here?" She asked. Sakura nodded her head and could only gasp as Hinata grabbed her schedule and her arm dragging her off to god knows where, her stuttering had stopped and now she was constantly talking.

" Hey, we have all the same class's, I'll take you to meet my friends, Tenten, Kankuro, Temari, Neji, Shikamaru, and of course our leader, Gaara." Sakura blinked, " Leader?" she mumbled. " Oh yeah, two guys rule the school here, one is Gaara our leader and the other one is playboy Uchiha Sasuke, Sasukes gang is, Naruto, Ino, Kin, Kiba, and Shino" Sakura nodded and let Hinata pull her into a classroom. She lead her into the back where a group of kids were, on the way there they past another group that was separated from the back by a row of empty seats. Sakura couldn't help but notice the lust filled gazes that one boy was sending her, he had raven hair and deep onyx eyes. When she walked past his seat he winked at her and it was all that she could do just to stop from gagging in class. Hinata lead her to her group, " Hey guys! This is Sakura, she's new here, Sakura that's Kankuro, Tenten, Neji, Temari, Shikamaru, and last but not least, Gaara." Sakura gasped when she saw him,_that's__ the same kid on the bike!_ She thought.

" Hey! Your that bastard that almost ran me over!" Sakura yelled at him causing everyone's eyes to widen, **No one **ever insults Gaara. Gaara just stared up at her fuming face in boredom while everyone else held their breath, " And your that PMSing chick who walked right out into the road" He retorted coolly. Temari cut Sakura off right when she opened her mouth, " Sakura right? Come on and sit over here so we can talk" Sakura then forgot about Gaara and sat down and began chatting away with the girls completely unaware of the stares she got from Gaara and Sasuke.

Suddenly Sakura looked at the clock and realized it was fifteen minutes after class was started but they're teacher wasn't there yet. As if reading her mind Tenten answered her unspoken question, " The teacher won't get here for another half an hour, he's always late." Sakura nodded in understanding and went back to they're conversation about anything and everything, in the thirty that they were together they actually found they had quite a few things in common and even Kankuro joined a few of their conversations. In the middle of telling the girls……..and Kankuro something Sakura stopped mid word when a note was passed on her desk with her name on the top. She unfolded it and it said:

_Sakura, how bout you come sit over by me and ditch those freaks, you know my laps getting pretty cold and I wouldn't mind you __warming__ it up for me. My cell number is 910-3821, call if you __wanna__ have some fun. __Uchiha__Sasuke_

Sakura blinked, _How did he know my name_ She wondered and just when Temari snatched the note away from her the teacher walked in. He wore a mask and a blue headband pulled over one eye, Sakura was brought back to reality when he asked her to come up and introduce herself, " Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura, I transferred here from a school in Suna, and yes this is my natural hair color" She told everyone standing up at the front of the class then silently made her way back to her new friends. As she passed Sasuke's seat he suddenly reached out and grabbed her ass, but before Sakura could even whirl around to slap him the bell rang and he dashed out of the class room but not before he gave her one last smirk.

Sakura was fuming as she went back to her seat to get her things, Hinata handed her, her bag and Sakura growled out a thanks. Temari suddenly put a hand on her shoulder, " Sakura, what's wrong?" Sakura narrowed her eyes before she began, " The Uchiha just fucking grabbed my ass!" She told them, the girls gasped and the boys suddenly stopped their little conversation. Sakura looked at the boys who all had their eyes narrowed, " He what!?" all four boys asked…………or….well…um….yelled/demanded. But none waited for an answer and all bolted after Sasuke. Tenten had a sly grin on her face, " I think that Gaara likes her."

A/n: Heres my new story!! Hope you liked it! Now on with the reviews………..please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Heres the next chapter!

Sasuke just opened his locker when it was forcefully slammed shut in his face, he turned slowly smirking smugly knowing who was behind him. " Uchiha" Gaara spat. Sasuke grinned, " Freaks" He replied. Neji stepped forward, " back off, Uchiha, she's with us" Sasuke smirked, " Anyway you say it it's still going to be her moaning my nam-" Sasuke was cut off by a fist to his cheek. He stood up slowly clutching his cheek and observed a shaking Gaara. " Don't tell me the monster is falling for her" Sasuke sneered. Gaara took a deep breath, " I'll tell you one more time Uchiha, stay away from Sakura." Gaara turned around and left, the other guys following closely. They walked to they're next class in silence until Kankurou broke it, " We'll have to keep an eye on Sakura" The others only nodded.

They all met up at lunch and sat at they're usual table in the back, the guys were already there and waiting impatiently for the girls. After about five minutes all the girls appeared, minus Sakura. Gaara felt his stomach plummet when he observed Sasuke was also missing. " Sakura will be here any minute" Temari answered his unvoiced question. Just then the doors opened revealing Sakura but everyone froze when she collided with one of the schools infamous Akatsuki gang member.

Sakura felt herself falling and prepared to hit the hard floor but surprisingly nothing happened, she then realized a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her waist. Cracking one eye open she saw who was holding her and immediately jumped on them sending both of them crashing to the ground, both unaware the whole school was watching them. " Dei-kun! You were supposed to catch me" Sakura scolded helping Deidara up. Deidara grinned down at her, " It's not my fault your so fat!" He exclaimed poking her in the stomach. Sakura began twitching before she repeatedly smacked Deidara over the head. They were so caught up in they're reunion they failed to notice the two pairs of glaring eyes that were surrounded by murderous auras. One pair of onyx glaring eyes, burning with jealousy. One pair of narrowed jade eyes, filled with rage and hurt.

" Ano…… Dei-kun? Why are you here?" Sakura asked, " I transferred here a week ago" Deidara replied grinning. " Aa", Sakura was soon being pulled by Deidara over to a table full of seniors. " This is Kisame, Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi, and Uchiha Itachi" He said while pointing at people sitting at the table. " Hey are you related to the chicken hair guy?" Sakura suddenly asked staring at Sasuke who caught her and winked while smiling seductively. When Sakura saw this she started gagging but stopped when she heard a low husky chuckle coming from behind her. Sakura felt her cheeks get hot after hearing Itachi laugh, " He's my little brother" Itachi explained and Sakura nodded, now recovered from her gagging fit.

" Well Deidara, It's been fun talking to you but…..I have to get back to my other friends" She told him while warily eyeing the Sasori guy who was looking at her like a starving dog, she ran to the table in the back and sat next to Gaara. No sooner than she had just sat Gaara asked, " What is he to you?" Sakura blinked, '_ Well he gets right to the point' _She thought bitterly. " He's my best friend" She replied, " _Why?" _Sakura asked slyly. A light pink covered Gaara's cheeks but he just glared. " Ohhh! Gaara's blushing" The girls said. Temari suddenly narrowed her eyes towards Shikamaru, " Why don't you ever blush at me? Huh? Lazy ass!" Shikamaru sighed, " to troublesome" He told her and she began to scream at him. That's the way it continued throughout lunch Temari glomping/strangling Shikamaru, Kankurou stuffing his face, Neji glaring at nothing in particular, and Gaara stealing glances at Sakura while she was talking to the girls.

" Hey, Sakura, you should come to my house after school, everyone is going to be there" Temari said while motioning to the group. " Sure!" Sakura said. " Oi Sakura!" Sakura and the gang turned toward where the call had come from to find a grinning Sasuke surrounded by his gang and a few glaring fan girls. " You should really hang with us, and don't worry I'll protect you from the monster" Sasuke said giving Gaara a look of disgust. Sakura glared while sticking up her middle finger, hoping to discourage him but much to her displeasure this only seemed to brighten Sasukes mood. " I'd love to!

_Sakura-chan" _He purred and Sakura mentally slapped her forehead while outwardly groaning. " Leave Uchiha" Gaara growled." Fine, but I'll be watching for you tonight, Sakura" Sasuke said and walked away with his gang.

Sakura suddenly felt very uneasy, "w-what did he mean by that?" Sakura asked. " Where do you live?" Gaara probed. " 503 East Addison street" She replied without hesitation. Gaara growled, " Sasuke lives in 504" Sakura gasped, " Now I don't want to go home" She whimpered and Temari put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, " Why don't you stay the night at my place, we can get your stuff after school" Sakura nodded, " okay that sounds good" Temari grinned and started yelling about how she wasn't going to be the only girl in the house tonight. Sakura and Gaara sweat dropped while thinking the same thing, '_Tonight's going to be a looong night.'_

**A/n: Sorry it took so long but I was way behind in my Shippuuden episodes! Reviews please!!!**__


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Heres the next chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Thanks to the reviews I got so far!**

Gaara's gang met at the gate after school to get ready for Temari's sleep over. " Oh wait I have to get my stuff you guys" Sakura told them and as she said this a drop of rain

fell on her forhead followed by many, many more. " Okay guys go get your stuff and meet at my house!" Temari shouted over the storm, everyone nodded and ran for their cars

except Gaara and Sakura. " Oh no! I don't know where you live and I walked here!" Sakura cried. " Come on I'll give you a ride" before Sakura could protest she found herself

sitting on a motorcycle clinging to Gaara for dear life as they sped to her home.

Gaara was thankful he had a helmet so Sakura wouldn't be able to see the light shade of pink painted on his cheeks that grew darker as Sakura hugged herself closer to Gaara

as he drove faster. " Sakura, you can let go now we're here" Gaara said surprisingly gently while Sakura opened her eyes to the sound of Gaara's voice. She blushed and

muttered a quiet sorry before grabbing Gaara and pulling him inside and ran upstairs to pack.**( It's friday by the way, and don't asked why she started school on a friday) **

Gaara sat on the sofa making himself at home when a ball of grey tackled him on the sofa making him fall back, " Ahhhhh! Sakuraaaaa!" He shouted trying to push off the ball of

fluff that was trying to lick him with it's scratchy tongue.

Sakura heard Gaara yell and zipped up her bag before running down the stairs. Sakura got to the living room and burst into a fit of giggles while watching Gaara laying on the

sofa struggling to get up while Sakura's cat Salt was laying on his chest, licking his chin. " Saa...Ku..Raaaa!" Gaara yelled while desperatly trying to avoid the cat tongue that was

determined to lick his lips. " Come on Salt!" Sakura called and the cat immedaitly jumped off of him and into Sakura's awaiting arms. Gaara got up gagging from the last attempt

of the cat. Sakura put down Salt and ran to the door, " Come on Gaara! Lets go" Sakura yelled and he gladly left but not before sending the demon cat one more death glare.

In a few more minutes Sakura was standing outside Gaara's house gaping, " This! Is your house?!" Sakura asked and Gaara hid a small smile, " Well are you going to stand

there all day gaping like a fish or what?" He asked sarcastically motioning to the house/mansion. They entered the _mansion_ and it was even more amazing inside, Sakura's

amazement was cut short by a high pitched scream coming from upstairs and pretty soon Kankurou came literally flying down the stairs and landed in a heap by their feet.

Looking up they saw a fuming Neji stalk down the stairs to where Kankurou lay, " What did you do this time?" Gaara asked a whimpering Kankurou. " I-I wa-walked in o-on

the g-gi-girls changing" Kankurou stuttered and got a nose bleed from the memory. Neji stormed the rest of the way down and threw him out of the house wiping his hands Neji

nodded at Sakura before talkng to Gaara who was silently thanking that Sakura had not been changing with the rest of the girls.

As if on cue the girls ran down the stairs only to grab Sakura and her bag and run back up, Sakura in tow. Shikamaru lazily drifted down the stairs to join the guys followed by

a limping Kankurou. Soon the guys were watching football upstairs on a giant screen tv while immpatently waiting for the girls to emerge from Temaris bedroom where lots of

giggling could be heard. A slow creaking door was all it took for the guys to have their full attention on the girls and they're knew wardrobe. Temari was wearing a see through

white tank top showing off her black lacey bra with hip hugging black boys boxers which Shikamaru reconized as his own, causing him to get a nosebleed and fall backwards.

Hinata was wearing a tight blue tank top that showed off her curves with loose baby blue sweat pants, ending up with a pool of blood by Kankurou. Tenten had a thin purple

tank on that revealed some of her hot pink bra and was also clad in Nejis boxers resulting in one bleeding Neji. And Sakura had a thin, tight black tank that hugged her curves

and ended right above her belly button, wearing non other than Gaara's black and red boxers.

All the guys had the same thing running through their minds_, ' Wow'_

**A/n: Thanks for reading! please reveiw! and what would you like in this story, its the only undecided couple, Ino/shika or Tem/Shika? Please vote! I can't decide**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Heres the next chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Thanks to the reviews I got so far!**

" How did you g-get those?!" Neji gasped, Temari smirked, " well...the girls some how all forgot their pajama bottoms soooo I, being my normal wonder self so helpfully offered

them your...boxers!" she ended up cracking up in the end. All of the boys sweatdropped exept Gaara who was staring directly at Sakura, oblivious to the world around him. "

Gaara,...Gaara!...GAAARAA!" Temari screamed right in his ear, causing him to jump about three feet in the air. _" What?"_ he hissed, " We wanted to know if you wanted to

play spin the bottle?" She asked innocently, he shrugged and sat down in the circle they already formed on the ground. " Okay people, the rules are: if you spin and its gay...you

can spin again. I think Kankurou and Neji were tortured enough last year. Second the kiss has to be on the lips and for ten seconds, got it, get it, good."

Temari then passed the bottle to Hinata who blushed before spinning it. It landed on...Gaara! Hinata looked down in disappointment, everyone knew she secretly liked

Kankurou. Gaara cursed inside his head, he had been hoping to kiss Sakura, he then glared at the bottle as if willing it to move. But it didn't. Hesitantly Hinata came over to him

and barely pressed her lips over his. " Okay, you can stop now" Temari said also disappointed about Hinata and Kankurou.

Temari now spinned and it landed on Shikamaru. She squealed and jumped on him, placing kiss's all over his face. Kankurou cleared his throat and Temari stood up calmly and

walked back to her seat, acting like nothing happened while everyone else sweatdropped. Shikamaru remained frozen on the ground until Gaara poured water over his head.

Temari reluctantly gave the bottle to Sakura who spinned. About everyone in the room was praying it landed on Gaara who secretly had his fingers crossed.

It stopped and pointed at the window right in between Neji and Gaara. " Well I guess you can spin again" Temari said, Sakura was about to grab the bottle when a figrue

climbed from the tree through the open window and landed in front of Sakura. " I do believe that you owe be a ten second kiss"

" Uchiha, what in the hell were you doing outside that window?!" Gaara growled. Sasuke smirked, " Just watching my little blossom, hoping you play strip poker" He said while

loking Sakura up and down. " And I do believe the rules say I get a ten second kiss" Sakura shivered and stepped forward ignoring the protest's from her friends. " Guy's its the

rules, Gaara could you please count?" Gaara nodded unaware of his clenched fist. " Start" He growled and began counting.

As soon as Gaara spoke Sasuke slammed Sakura into a wall, taking advantage of her gasp and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, forcing her to perform a sinful dance. _' I _

_better make the most of this' _Sasuke thought and slid his hands up Sakura's tank top, groping her. Sasuke was soon pulled roughly off Sakura, " I said stop" Gaara hissed and

proceeded to drag Sasuke to the window and throw him out of it.

Sakura sank to the floor, tears swelled up in her eyes and hugging her knees protectively around her chest. Gaara looked down at his feet, " I think thats enough of spin the

bottle, Temari" Gaara said walking over to Sakura and pulling her up into a protective embrace. " Why don't we watch a movie!" Tenten suggested and everyone nodded in

agreement. Neji walked over to the movie case, " We're watching this though" Neji said holding up House of Wax. All the guys grinned while the girls gulped as Temari turned off

the lights.

Tenten put the movie in and found herself being pulled into Neji's lap. Sakura gasped when she felt arms around her waist, pulling her into a muscalar chest, she smiled and

snuggled into the embrace.

The girls sat frozen in their guys lap, eyes wide with fear when the movie was over. " Sakura?" Gaara murmured and Sakura looked up at him, " We're going to go into the

kitchen to get some food" He said motioning to the other guys, who were already up and headed for the kitchen. " Okay, we're going to stay here" she told him and turned on the

lights.

" The guys sure have been gone a long time" Tenten whispered and before the girls could even nodd the lights went off, consuming the room in darkness. They screamed and ran

for the kitchen but stopped when the door opened and a dark figure entered the room slowly holding what looked like a large knife. They screamed again and ran in the other

direction.

Sakura gasped when she felt an arm around her waist and before she could scream a hand covered her mouth and pulled her into a closet, closing and locking the door behind

them. Sakura struggled against the person until they turned on the closet light and Sakura found herself looking at a mound of red messy hair. " Gaara!" Sakura yelled hitting him

over the head repeatidly until he stopped her with a kiss which she desperately returned. The hand that was hitting his head found itself running through his red locks, making them

messier than before. Gaara's arms were wrapped around her waist possesively as he devoured her mouth.

They came out of the closet a few moments later holding hands and saw everyone else in comprimising positions. Shikamaru had his arm lazily drapped around Temari's waist,

her head resting on his shoulder. Kankurou was currently kissing Hinata's cheek, while she was blushing beat red. Neji had Tenten in his lap sitting on the sofa, both asleep.

Sakura giggled when Gaara leaned down, his breath tickling her ear, " Be my girlfriend?"

**A/n: Thanks for reading! Reviews please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Heres the next chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Thanks to the reviews I got, sorry about the spin the bottle thing, but I hate it when everyone always gets the person they like I mean there is really no chance of that happening!**

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, looking up at Gaara, for the first time she could see emotions running clearly through is eyes, fear, nervousness, rejection because she hadn't answered, doubt and the most shocking, _love. _

_" _Yes, Gaara, yes" She then wisked away all his doubts with a simple yet loving kiss.

" You guys are sweet and all...BUT WHICH ONE OF YOU CAME IN HERE WITH A GOD DAMN **KNIFE**?!" Temari bellowed in Shikamaru's ear. After the boys recovered from their temporary hearing loss they became dead serious. Shikamaru stood infront Temari gripping her shoulders.

" Temari, none of came in here holding a knife" The girls eyes widened and they started shaking.

" B-but someone came through that door, ho-holding a kni-knife!" Sakura yelled and held onto Gaara's shirt, Gaara frowned and looked at the door.

" That door leads to the cellar" He stated and gave the rest of the guys a look.

" We have to go check this out" The now awake Neji said, the guys nodded. Gaara pulled Sakura in for a chaste kiss.

" I have to go but listen", Gaara walked to the closet and pulled out a baseball bat," if anyone comes in here and its not one of us, just swing away" he said and handed her the bat.

" You girls stay safe, we'll be back after we check the house" The girls nodded and huddled around the sofa as the guys stepped into the cellar, only for a dark figrue to jump out of a corner and slam the door shut, locking it from the outside.

" We meet again cherry blossom" the person said and chuckled.

**A/n: I am SO sorry a haven't had time to update this and when I did it was sooo short! I'm so sorry and I swear on friday I will update the longest chapter I have ever done! So sorry, buts its better than nothing,...right?**


	6. Mall prt 1, Gaarsaku

**A/n: Heres the next chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Thanks to the reviews I got. Heres the extra long chappy!**

Sakura tightened her grip on the bat, her eyes widening considerably.

" S-Sasori?!" she asked, said person smirked in her direction, looking her up and down. Suddenly a second person came into the room, his onyx eyes glaring intently at Sasori.

" I though I told you I get her first, you can have her after I'm done" Sasuke said and removed his shirt.

" Your not going to touch her!" Temari shouted and stood protectively in front of Sakura, Sasuke just shook his head and looked back at the locked cellar door, shouts were coming from in the room along with a couple attempts to break down the door. Slowly Sasuke reached into his pants pocket, gently pulling out a pistol and pointing it at Temari.

" I think thats for me to decide" Sakura could no longer hear the shouts coming from the cellar, nor Sasuke's laughter, all she heard was the soft thud of the baseball bat connecting with the floor. Sasuke stepped forward.

" Now give me h-" Sasuke's eyes widened, he started to fall forward. Standing behind him was a fuming Gaara, holding a shattered lamp, Neji had Sasori in a head lock so tight it looked like he was about to turn blue. Sakura ran to Gaara and threw her arms around his neck, Gaara leaned down to steal a kiss and just as their li-

" SAKURA!" Sakura bolted upright to see Temari laughing at her.

" God Sakura, I didn't think House Of Wax was that boring" Temari said while the girls giggled.

" What?" Temari shook her head and poked Sakura's forhead.

" You fell asleep!" she yelled and Sakura's eyes widened. _' So that was all a dream?'_ she asked herself.

" Lets get something to eat" Gaara said and dragged her into the kitchen, ignoring the protest's from the rest of the group who were putting on Disturbia. Gaara walked her into the kitchen, closing and locking the door behind him.

" Sakura, what do you want?" He asked and opened the cupboards.

" I want...ramen" Gaara sighed and mumbled something under his breath as he pulled out to ramen cups. As they waited for their ramen to get done an akward silence filled the room.

" Sakura I was wondering if you wou-"

" GAARA! SAKURA! HURRY UP THE MOVIES STARTING!" Temari screamed, Gaara cursed but handed Sakura her ramen cup and pulled her back to the movie room. When they got there they had already turned out the lights and put the movie in.

" It deosn't take that long to make ramen you two" Temari scolded but was wearing a sly smirk at the same time. Sakura sat down and was pulled into a warm chest, _' I think I'm going to like this movie'_

" Sakura?" Gaara said gently.

" Sakura the movies over" Sakura opened her eyes and yelped, jumping backwards from the close proximity of their faces. Shikamaru yawned and reached for his sleeping bag.

" It's to troublesome to stay awake, I'm going to bed" He layed down on his bag and was asleep instantly, Temari just shook her head and curled up beside him, pulling him into one of her death grips before falling asleep. The rest of the group dropped off like flies until it was only Gaara and Sakura left.

" Aren't you going to go to sleep?" Sakura asked and Gaara frowned.

" I don't sleep" He replied and looked away.

" Thats not good for you, you know" She layed down on her mat, pulling Gaara down with her.

" Sleep with me tonight Gaara" She said with a yawn and Gaara turned a dark shade of crimson while thinking about the other meaning her words could have. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him like a safety blanket, _' What the hell'_, he thought, _' It wouldn't hurt to try to get some sleep.'_ And slowly but surely Gaara drifted into a much needed dreamless sleep.

* * *

Temari was the first one to awaken and witness the shocking position between Gaara and Sakura, she was quike to wake everyone else up as well. 

" T-th-they loo-look very cute to-together" Hinata observed, standing close to Kankurou who looked like he was about to burst at any second. Tenten and Neji just came back into the room, carrying Temari's camra. Temari snatched it from them and gave a warning glance to Kankurou.

" Don't. You. Even. Dar-"

" HAHAHAHAHA! OMG! LOOK AT GAARA!" Kankurou screamed and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

" Kankurou your so troublesome, their going to wake up now" Shikamaru sighed, Neji, Tenten, and Temari all punched him in the head.

" I didn't even get a picture!" Temari whined, they all gasped when they saw Gaara open his eyes. The first thing he saw was a mound of pink hair and shocked jade eyes staring down at him, and thats when he noticed their position. When Gaara had actually fallen alseep he some how managed to pull Sakura on him so she was draped over him like a blanket, another thing about their position was the small little fact that Gaara's hands were actually under Sakura's shirt, gripping the back of her bra on her back.

"G-good morning, Sakura" Gaara said while hastily removing his hands from her shirt and placing them behind his head.

" Did you sleep well?" Sakura's face turned beat red, from embarressment or anger he couldn't tell.

" PERVERT!!!!" Sakura screamed and jumped away from Gaara, huffing angerily while the others watched in amusement.

* * *

" I said I was sorry, so why do I have to go to the mall with you?" Gaara asked helplessly while being pulled by the ear into the mall doors. 

" And we didn't even do anything! So why do we have to come?" Kankurou whined as he trailed behind the girls with the rest of the grumbling guys.

" Because you cost me the BEST picture ever with your little out burst!" Temari screatched in his ear.

" Then why are we hear?" Neji and Shikamaru asked. Tenten and Temari giggled before answering.

" Cause you love us so much!" They sang but failed to notice the light pink blush that stained the guys faces. Once inside they decided to split up and meet at the food court for lunch. They all went with their respected pairing.

**Gaara/ Sakura**

" Where do you want to go first?" Gaara asked after mentally deciding that the mall wasn't so bad with just Sakura with him.

" I want to go here!" Sakura sqealed and dragged him into a womans clothing store, where she proceded to collect many clothes from the racks and ran into the dressing room. Leaving Gaara to sit alone on one of those hard wooden benches while waiting for her to come back out wearing God knows what. After fifteen minutes the door to the dressing room creaked open.

" I think I'm going to buy this, Gaara what do you think?" Instead of describing the outfit, lets just say Gaara was now sitting in a pool of his own blood, Sakura giggled at his reaction.

" I guess I'll take that as a yes!" With that said she leapt back into the dressing and changed in record time. After she bought her clothes she dragged Gaara into the one place he didn't want to go, into the petshop. Gaara immediatly dug his heel into the ground successfully stopping Sakura and him from entering the pet shop from hell, Sakura looked back and raised an eyebrow at his actions.

" Animals hate me" Came his blunt reply but that only caused Sakura to giggle more.

" Nonsense! Now we're going in, Gaara-_kun"_ She purred and dragged Gaara through the enterance. The pet shop was like any other pet shop but to Gaara it was a place of pure evil. Sakura ran over to the cages along the wall and cooed at the baby animals, suddenly Gaara felt a light pressure on his shoulder, he turned his head slowly, jade met...beak? Perched on his shoulder was a red and green parot, Sakura, seeing this ran over to him with a smug smirk on her face.

" See animals don't hate you!" she exclaimed and the parot tilted his head to look straight into Gaara's eyes, it lowered his head quikely and hammered it's beak into Gaara's forhead like a wood pecker, sending Sakura into a fit of giggles.

"_ Fuck off"_ Gaara hissed at the bird who had just wolf whistled at Sakura.

" Jack ass" the bird squacked and flew away to torture some other unsuspecting victom. Gaara frowned at the fact a bird had just made him look like a fool in front of Sakura, who had just recovered from her laughing fit.

" Come on Gaara-kun, we need to meet the others" She said and grabbed his hand, pulling her away.

Gaara smiled inwardly, _' she called me Gaara-kun.'_

**A/n: It wasn't long long but I found out I'm leaving for the weekend on friday so I wanted to get this out! Reveiw please!**


	7. Mall prt 2

**A/n: Heres the next chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Thanks to the reviews I got. Sorry for the wait.**

**Neji/Tenten:**

Neji sighed in annoyance, stuffing his hands into his pockets he turned his head toward Tenten to ask what she wanted to do only to find that she was already gone. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he scanned around the mall for her. Soon he spyed her in the weapons shop, he narrowed his eyes. There was a boy with her.

" TenTen" He growled and stalked into the store, towering over the oblivious teen that was...F**lirting.With.His.Girl.** TenTen giggled at something the kid said, all hell broke loose. Neji tapped him on the shoulder, as soon as he turned toward him Neji punched him square in the face sending the poor boy flying into one of the walls. Neji smirked and wrapped an arm around TenTen's waist.

" Your mine" he growled possesively into her ear as he led her out of the store. She giggled and stopped walking, pulling Neji to a stop also. Neji rose a pale brown eyebrow, causing her laughter to increase, her eyes glimmering with amusement.

" Neji, that was my cousin." Neji's eyes widened. Tenten smiled standing on her tiptoes she pecked him on the lips. She began to walk away, leaving a stunned Neji behind. Turning halfway around she flashed him a flirtaous smile.

" Come on lover boy, let's go meet the others" Tenten started to walk away again, leaving Neji to catch up, and for the first time in years Neji gave a small but sincere small.

**Temari/Shikamaru:**

" COME ON SHIKAMARU! MOVE YOUR LAZY ASS!" Temari shrieked into his ear, causing him to flinch away from her.

" I'm right here you don't have scream like a banshee, troublesome woman." He mumbled under his breath, but Temari heard him.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY!" but instead of waiting for an answer she just grabbed onto his ear and pulled him through the mall and into the nearest lingerie store.

" T-temari! I can't go in here." he protested but she just shook her head.

" I need some new clothes so you wait here" she ordered and sat him down at one of the changing room benches. Half an hour later she emerged carrying a bundle of coughcoughclothingcough. Emerged, only to discover sleeping Shikamaru. She grinned and moved her mouth so it was right by his ear.

"WAKE UP! YOUR PAYING!" Shikamaru bolted awake and found Temari dumping her purchases on him.

" Now be a gentleman and pay for my clothes so we can meet the others. I'm so hungary." Shikamaru sighed and went the regester. When they walked out of the store Temari was clinging onto Shikamaru, who's wallet was considerably lighter than before.

**Hinata/Kankurou:**

A blush painted Hinata's cheeks when everyone split up, leaving her with Kankurou, alone. Kankurou on the other hand scanned the store's around him with a look of bordom, suddenly he focused all his attention on one store, his eyes lighting up.

" Ohhhhh! Lets go there, Hinata-chan!" He exclaimed and grabbed her hand dragging her into...the toy store. Hinata blushed a bright red as Kankurou slowed down to a halt beside the action figrue stand, still holding her hand. Kankurou examined each action figrue carefully, occasionally asking for Hinata's opinion.

" I want this one soooo bad." He whined as he clutched the box of a limited adition doll...er...action figrue.

" But I am sooo broke!" He continued, Hinata shyly placed her hand on his upper arm.

" K-Kankurou, I C-c-could get it f-for y-you" she stuttered and pulled out a twenty dollar bill, carefully handing it to him.

" Thank you, Hinata-chan! I love you so much!" He cried and hugged her, picking her up off the ground.

" Kan-kankurou, we n-need to meet the others."

* * *

Sakura pulled Gaara to the table where everyone else was at.

" Hey guys! Have fine?" All the girls nodded enthusiastically while all the guys grunted, both Gaara and Sakura sweatdropped. Sakura gasped feeling a pair of arms snake around her waste, hot breath fanning across the back of her neck. Gaara clenched his fist's.

" _Sasuke_"

**A/N: Reveiw please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Heres the next chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Thanks to the reviews I got. **

Sakura whirled around to face him.

" Go away, Sasuke" Sakura ordered firmly. Sasuke chuckled, lightly stroking her cheek.

" Some ones not in a good mood" He teased.

" Oh, I wonder why?" Temari asked sarcastically. Sasuke glared at her.

" No one asked you, you cheap whore." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, placing a hand on Temari's shoulder so she woudn't murder him right there.

" That's right Nara, control your fuck toy" He snickered. Sakura frowned and slapped him, hard.

" I said go away, Sasuke!" She yelled as he rubbed his sore cheek.

" Not until you come and grab a bite to eat with me." Sasuke said and grabbed her upper arm firmly, only to have her ripped from his grasp by Gaara, who now held onto her possesively.

" She deosn't have to do anything with **you**" Gaara started, saying you as if it was the most digusting thing on the planet.

" And I suggest you leave" Neji continued, Kankurou and Shikamaru stepped forward.

" Before we throw you out." A look of panic washed through Sasuke's eyes before he huffed and turned on his heel, storming out of the building. Sakura smiled gratefully at the guys.

" Thanks" Gaara reluctantly let her go.

" Why don't you girls go get us something to eat." Sakura nodded and she and the others left, leaving the guys with their thoughts about this afternoon.

* * *

On monday everyone was back at school, some more reluctant to come then others. The day started out nothing more then a average boring monday, until one drunken principal observed something very interesting.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade belowed, lowering her head from her office window, where she had been eavsdropping...er...observing her students. Shizune raced into her office, bottle of sake in hand.

" I was just on way with your sak-"

" No, thats not it, I discovered something that could change life as we know it." She interupted. Shizune gulped nervously.

" So you didn't want any sake?" She asked disbelievingly, only to have the bottle torn from her grasp and cradled in Tsunades arms.

" I never said that, but back to the matter at hand. Its October, Halloween will be in two weeks, ne?" she asked, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

" Hai?" she replied wearily.

" We're going to set up a Halloween dance!" She yelled and jumped on top her desk, chugging the bottle of sake. Shizune sweatdropped.

" W-why?" She managed to stutter, usually Tsunade hated all the work involed in planning a dance for the students.

" Weeell, you see our little Gaara has a crush on the new girl Saakura, and nothing brings people closer together like dances!" Tsunade explained, her word slurring from her intake of sake. Shizune sighed, she knew all to well what to expect next.

" And I'm putting you in charge of the whole thing!...I have important matters to take care of anyway." She nodded her head and left Tsunades office, now she had double the work to do.

* * *

Ino strutted down the hallway, occasionly flashing either a innocent or seductive smile, depending on who the person was. Suddenly she stopped, a light blue flyer catching what little attention span she had. Scanning over it quickly, her eyes widened. 

" OH MY GOD! YES! THERES A HALLOWEEN DANCE COMING UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screetched and ran of in search of **her **Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura sweatdropped and looked up from her science book and towards Gaara.

" Apparently theres a dance coming up" She chuckled and Gaara smirked. _' Everythings going exactly my way, the dance will be the perfect place to ask her to be mine'_ he thought, ignoring Orochimaru's lecture with ease.

" Sakura" he whispered, silently thanking the fact that they were seated in the very back of the classroom. Sakura turned her attention to him, quietly encouraging him to continue.

" Are you going to go to the dance?" he watched Sakura think for a moment before smiling cheerfully while nodding her head. _' Great'_, he thought, letting a small smile creep its way across his face, _' Thats everything I need to know'_

**A/N: Reveiw please! Also I need help, I want to make a ita/saku fic but have absolutly no ideas, so if anyone as an idea for me, it would help!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Heres the next chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Thanks to the reviews I got. Gaara will be slightly ooc in this chapter, sorry!**

Sakura and the rest of the girls were currently at Temari's house, in her bedroom getting ready for the dance. Temari adjusted the witch hat that was placed on her head.

" So...you guys got any dates?" She asked slyly only to cover her ears when Tenten squealed loudly.

" OMG!...NEJI ASKED ME!" she shreiked then returned to her usual tomboyish self. Everyone else in the room blinked before squealing for Tenten.

" I asked Shika yesterday, since he said it would be to troublesome to ask" Temari bragged. Sakura began to giggle as she erged a red faced Hinata on.

" K-Kankurou as-asked me t-tod-today" She whispered quietly, going redder when the girls squealed again. Everyone was looking at Sakura who turned almost as red as Hinata.

" Gaara asked me just now" She told them earning a few more squeals from the group. Temari smirked at them.

" Well lets go down stairs before the guys have a panic attack" she joked and lead the way down the stairs.

* * *

Kankurou sighed for the tenth time, not focusing on the other guys who were twitching, after the next sigh he snapped.

" Whats taking them so long! First they make us go shopping...AGAIN! Then, we come back here and they go in Temari's room...ITS BEEN FOUR HOURS!" He yelled.

" Yeah...but it was worth it." Kankurou spun around to look at Temari who had spoken. He took a long look at the other girls, ending up with a bloody nose and three bruises on his head. Shikamaru blushed a light pink while looking at Temari. She more a tight black tank top, decorated with asorted fake gems with a matching mint green mini-skirt, to top off the costume she had placed a witch hat atop her head.

" Wow" he muttered as he scanned her outfit once more, Kankurou frowned.

" Temari, when are you putting on your costume?" He asked, she twitched and smacked him across the head. Gaara took in Sakura's apperance carefully, wanting to take in every detail. She wore a tight black dress that was tinted purple, it ended just above her knees, partcailly showing off her creamy thighs. In her hair was a black headband with a light purple/black veil attached to the back, hiding her pink locks from view, the back of the veil was made to look like spider weds, fake spiders placed here and there, to complete her outfit she wore black fingerless gloves which were aslo designed to look like a spider web. When he finally looked away a light pink had tinted his cheeks.

" You look amazing Sakura" He told her, a small smile on his face, Sakura blushed at the complement. Neji glanced over Tentens form, he was slightly impressed by her choice of costume. She wore a long red dress, the end reaching her ankles. She had a red headband with devil ears attached to them, on the back of her dress was the tail to match, she kept her hair in its usual style. He smirked.

" Nice job Tenten" he commented, watching her beam at the complement, chosing to ignore the fact his neck was turning from pale to a redish color. Kankurou drooled as he stared at Hinata, her dress was much like Tentens but it was the most beautiful shade of silver, keeping her hair in her usual style she had placed a small silver crown in it. She also wore long white gloves. Kankurou followed the gloves up to her upper arm, then to her shoulder and on to her neck, next he lowered his gaze farther until-

_'THUD' _Hinata paled as Kankurou fell to the floor with a nose bleed.

* * *

As they arrived at the school the girls finally noticed the boys costumes, each one was simple yet clever. Kankurou wore his usual attire but had a pair of bat wings on his back. Shikamaru wore light colored clothing complete with cat ears. Gaara's was the most complex out of all of them, he wore all black, along with a black cape and a pair of fangs in his mouth. Neji was clothed in very fancy attire, to complete his cocky atitude he, like Hinata, had a crown placed smugly on his head. Each girl shook their head towards their date.

Once inside they split into their pairs, Hinata and Kankurou heading toward the snack bar along with Shikamari who was surprisingly dragging Temari with him. Tenten had pulled Neji to the dance and they were dancing the night away. All that was left was Gaara and Sakura, just when she had opened her mouth to speak Gaara grabbed her hand, pulling her out onto the balcony.

" Sakura, do you know why I asked you to the dance?" he asked gently, she shook her head no. Gaara inhaled deeply, he knew he was no good at romance but for her he'd have to try.

" I-I really like you, ever since I first saw you, from the moment you came here. I get jealous when I see another guy talk to you or even look at you, and what I'm trying to say is..." He took another deep breath, it was now or never!

" What I'm trying to say is...I really like you and...I want you to be mine. W-Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. He looked at Sakura but frowned, she was crying. All thoughts soon vansished from his head however when she suddenly flung herself into Gaara's arms, crying tears of joy.

" Yes, yes, Gaara, yes!" She cried and clung to him tighter. Gaara pulled away from her slightly and cupped her chin, staring into the same intense jade eyes that were haunting him in his dreams, he lowered his face towards hers, his lips so close to hers but not actually touching.

" Haruno Sakura, I think I love you" He whispered before claiming her sweet lips with his.

**A/N: Reveiw please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Hi! I felt bad so I forced myself to type, this took exactly FOUR HOURS to write! So read and reveiw please!**

All that month Sakura had come to school nearly estatic. Her mood only brightened when she saw Gaara waiting for her at the enterance of the school.

" Ohayo, Gaara!" Sakura greeted, running up to him. Gaara smirked at her.

" Ohayo" He mumbled before claiming her lips in a heated kiss, Sakura pulled away reluctantly and leaned against his chest.

" Gaara?" She asked through the fabric of his shirt, he peered down at her.

" Hm?" Sakura twitched at his lack of vocabulary but otherwise ignored it.

" What are we doing for Thanksgiving? I'm all alone this year" She asked, mumbling the last part sadly.

" We could make a big dinner at my house, we have nothing planned" Sakura's smile returned after hearing his idea.

" That'd be great! But its tomorrow..." Sakura groaned although the smile remained on her face.

" We're going to have so much to do!" She continued and raced into the school mumbling something about telling the others.

* * *

Kankurou twitched as he continued to 'try', key word: try, to push the extremely heavy cart that the girls continously threw food into. It was a day before Thanksgiving and the girls were about having a panic attack and the guys, being the wonderful kindhearted people they were, tricked him into doing the shopping with the girls. Temari walked over to the cart and shoved three bags of apples in, Kankurou looked at her like she was crazy, she shot him a confused stare. 

" What its for the apple salad and apple pie" She explained and chased the others down another aisle, leaving a sweating Kankurou alone and talking to himself.

" Of course it is" He said outloud and began to follow them, he started to cry chibi tears when he realized that they hadn't even gotten any of the vetetables or even the turkey yet. Just when he thought he could keep up with them, Sakura set a twenty pound turkey in the cart and then proceeded to ransack the next aisle. Temari smacked Kankurou over the head as she dumped another armful of food into the cart.

" Quit being such a baby, Kankurou...by the way, your paying" And at that moment was when Kankurou began crying real tears, mourning the loss of his wallet.

* * *

When they got back to Gaara's house, Temari kicked all of the guys out. Carefully explaining, or screaming at the top of her lungs that guys couldn't cook and needed to be thrown out. The rest of the day was filled with cooking, cooking, and cooking.

* * *

As Gaara awoke he was greeted by a heavenly aroama, he smirked knowing exactly where his girl would be. Walking into the kitchen he saw her slicing celery. Quietly, he snuck up behind her, ready to begin his assult on her nec-

" Don't touch, get out of the kitchen. We'll call you when the foods ready." Sakura said, not even bothering to turn around or stop cooking. Gaara blinked but none the less walked away.

Three hours later everyone was called back into the kitchen to witness the meal their girls had prepared. Gaara's eyes widened, Kankurou began to drool. All set on the table was a huge meal including, a gaint turkey, numerous salads, mashed potatoes, stuffing, Sakura's homemade rolls, and pumpkin, pecan, and apple pie. After everyone sat down and began to eat Gaara grabbed Sakura's hand from under the table.

" Thank you, Sakura-chan"

**A/n: I know its short but its really hard for me to type with one hand. Reveiw please and I'll try to make them longer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Hi! I typed more so I decided to update!**

Gaara drove exitedly towards Sakura's home, estatic to take her out for their tenth date. It was Christmas eve and he was about to take her out to a nice restaruant, then tomorrow they would go to a Christmas party held at his house, where he would give her the perfect gift. He rounded the corner quickly just to see Sakura exit her house along with a flash a grey. The grey object hurled itself towards the road, causing Gaara to slam on the breaks, but he didn't have enough time to stop so the next thing he heard was the sickening crunch of something getting hit by a truck. He got out of the truck only to be struck across the face by a tear stained Sakura.

" You killed him! You killed Salt, how could you?!" Gaara was shocked but willed his head to turn, earning him the sight of what used to be a small grey cat, his eyes widened in realization.

" Sakura, I'm sorry, I-" He was cut off by another harsh slap to the face.

" Go away!" Sakura turned away from him and before he could do anything to stop her, she ran back into her house slamming the door behind her. Gaara took a deep breath and jumped back into his truck, driving straight to the mall, he was about to go into the one store he swore he would never go into again.

* * *

Gaara awoke to the sound of Sakura's voice in the living room. _' Shit! Their already here for the party!' _Showering and dressing in less than ten minutes he walked over to his desk, trying to stuff his last minute present for Sakura into its box. Finally succeding in his task he walked coolly down the stairs, causually setting the present under the tree, suddenly he was glomped by his sister.

" Gaara! Your just in time to eat with us!" She started laughing with herself.

" I almost thought you'd sleep through the day!" Gaara sighed and pushed Temari off him, walking into the kitchen where he saw a feast layed out on two tables that reminded him of the Thanksgiving feast they ate,... only about two times bigger though.

* * *

It had been thirty minutes since the last person finished eating which was Hinata and now they were just sitting around talking, he immpatiently thrummed his fingers on the table, he wanted to give Sakura his presents so she'd forgive, she had been ignoring him the whole day so far. He smirked to himself, after she opened what he got her there was no way she could still be mad at him. His attention suddenly snapped on Temari as she stood.

" Ok, its present time!" All the girls squealed and ran to the living room, sitting in a circle around the tree. Temari opened her mouth but Gaara cut her off, he couldn't wait any longer!

" I'm going first" His tone defianetly said there was no room to argue, gently picking up the wrapped box he handed it to Sakura.

" I'm sorry Sakura, please, just forgive me" He watched as her eyes softened and she took the lid off the box, she gasped. Inside was a small grey kitten with white paws and a white stripe down its forehead, it meowed as she picked it up and craddled it to her, she looked at Gaara, shock written over her face.

" You went into a pet shop for me?!" He nodded with a small smile.

" Look around its neck" He whispered and Sakura did so, around his neck was her original present, a heart shaped diamond necklace, after he helped put it on her, she grabbed his arm.

" Gaara, thank you, so much" She pressed her lips against his in complete sincerety, a flashe of a camera made them both pull away, Gaara glared at Temari who stood triumphantly in front of them with a camera in her hands.

" Yep, thats going to be one for the album"

**A/n: I know its short. Reveiw please and I'll try to make them longer!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Enjoy! And remember to review!!**

Sakura giggled as she patted her new little kitten; Kira, who was sprawled out on her bed with her, She heard Hinata give a soft giggle to from her cell phone.

" So, why'd you call, Hinata-chan?" Sakura continued to stroke Kira.

" I-I just wanted to know i-if you w-were coming to t-the New Year's eve p-par-party at my house to-tonight"

Sakura smiled. " Of course I'll come...it's tonight! What time?!" She shouted into the phone but immediately regretted it when she could practically feel Hinata flinch.

" Hehe...sorry, Hinata-chan, I'll come"

" G-Great, i-its at seven s-so you h-have about t-two hours" Sakura smiled against the phone.

" Alright, bye bye!" As soon as she put her phone down she leaped up, racing around her room for the perfect outfit while Kira watched her with half lidded kitten eyes.

* * *

At exactly seven o'clock Sakura stepped into the Hyuuga household, eye's were instantly on her, staring in awe. She was clad in a silver, almost moonlight colored tube top complete with a shimmering sash. Gaara's eye's however were glued to her exposed legs, thanks to her black mini-skirt, a feral growl rumbled through his chest as he noticed the other men staring openly at her smooth legs and partially exposed cleavage. He slammed his drink onto the table, stalking over to Sakura he snaked his arm around her waist. 

" Hey, babe" He spun her around until she was pulled flush against him, his hands resting on her hips.

Sakura giggled as Gaara buried his face in the crook of her neck inhaling her intoxicating scent," Whats gotten into you?" He nipped at her neck, giving her hips a sharp squeeze.

" Can't I touch you?" A pink tinge rose on her cheeks as he spoke against her neck, his teeth grazing the skin there.

" Not right n-now!" She hissed in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine as her warm breath caressed his neck. A wolf whistle sounding from behind him was what finally broke him from his stupor, whirling around he sent a sharp glare to Kankurou, already knowing he was to blame for the offending sound. So as Sakura trotted off to join her friends, Gaara casually surveyed the party, shooting a glare or 'the look' to certain guys he felt that were crossing the boundary's he had so carefully set around Sakura.

* * *

Temari giggled hysterically as she watched Gaara stalk across the crowded ballroom and grab Sakura's wrist, dragging her away from the punch table where her friends had been gossiping and to a nice secluded corner where he just initiated another heated make out session. Her eye's glinted mischievously behind the binoculars she was adjusting when a strong hand clamped down on her shoulder, she lowered her binoculars with a exasperated sigh. 

"_What? _Kankurou, what could you possibly want?!" A chuckle escaped his lips as she placed her hands on her hips with an annoyed huff.

" You really need to get a new hobby, Tem" She shrugged his hand off her shoulder with a glare.

" Can't I be interested in our baby brother's relationship?" her face wore an especially practiced innocent expression.

" Yes, but this is just insane! If you keep this up people will start to think that your a porn freak like Kakashi-sensei" Temari's face turned ten different shades of red.

" I am not a porn freak!!!" Kankurou threw back his head and doubled over in laughter as the Hyuuga house hold grew strangely quiet.

* * *

"Beep!" 

"Beep!"

"Bee--smash!!!" Sakura sat up with a groan, still wearing her outfit from Hinata's party. _' Great, now I need to buy another alarm clock'_ Groggily stumbling into her bathroom she came out thirty minutes later completely dressed and ready for school.

Unlike her usual mornings Sakura slumped down the stairs in a daze, almost stepping on poor Kira two times. At the bottom of the stairs she absentmindedly scratched Kira's head.

" Bye, kitty" As she opened the door with a heavy creak her eye's nearly popped out of their sockets. Right there sitting in her drive way was Sabuko no Gaara, on a nice new shiny black motorcycle. Forgetting her previous tiredness she let out a small shriek and ran to him.

" Oh. My. God. Gaara! When did you get this?!" Sakura brushed her hand over the smooth metal, she glanced back up at him, practically feeling his smirk.

" Yesterday." Sakura closed her eye's as a pleasant shiver ran up her spine at the sound of his husky voice. As black helmet found its way onto her head a pair of strong arms wound around her slim waist, tugging her onto the back of his bike, her arms automatically wrapping around his waist, hugging her small frame to his.

" Hold on"

* * *

Drip. 

_' I'll make you mine,** Sakura-chan**'_

Drip. Another speck of crimson liquid splattered as it hit the wood flooring.

_' I'll do anything for you, **Sakura-chan**'_

Drip. The puddle grew bigger, deeper, and all for her.

_' You do love me. You just don't understand right now!'_

Slash. Another angry red line was drawn onto his skin, slowly seeping with lifeblood before over flowing like a broken damn.

_'...I'll be better...'_

His breathing was heavy, his lips moving but all remained silent.

_' I promise...I'll try.'_

Slash.

_' I did it for you...I'll do it until your happy.'_

Slash. Drip. His breathing came out in choking sobs.

_' Anything for you!'_

A slash. A scream. Seven words; Unspoken.

_' I don't want you to hate me!'_

Bright cut up lines of sunlight that penetrated the worn window blind shone down upon the huddled figure who was messily bandaging his arm. White bleed to red.

_' We'll be together...just like it used to be...'_

A malicious smirk worked its way across his pale features.

_'...**Sakura-chan**...'_

**A/n: Wow, that was new, ne? Well sorry it took so long, but it was school. Its killing me! I swear I'm a retard or something...anyway...Review please!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Enjoy! And remember to review!!**

The doors to Kakashi's room opened, Sakura sighed in annoyance from her place in Gaara's lap. _' He was only thrity minute's late today'_A mass of silver hair came through the doorway, kids looked on bored until a mass of black hair followed him.

" Class..."

" Your late!" Naruto screamed, jumping on top of his desk to point at Kakashi who rolled his one visible eye.

" Get down Naruto, I have a good reason today," Kakashi motioned to the person standing behind him. He was seventeen, had ebony hair, and dark forest green eye's.

" We have a new student, this is Uchiha Ichiru. He transferred here from Mist." Sakura slid back into her own chair, her whole body tense. Gaara nudged her, oblivious to her mood.

" Sakura, isn't that where your from?" She nodded, trying to sink into her chair from view. Kakashi's one eye scanned over the rows of seats.

" Alright Ichiru, why don't you sit in the seat beside Sakura." A grin covered his face as he stalked across the room, slumping in his seat.

" It's been awhile, Sakura-chan." Gaara turned towards Ichiru and Sakura, a possessive gleam shining in his eye's.

" You know her?" Ichiru's focus remained locked on Sakura, blatantly ignoring Gaara.

"Saichi misses you." Gaara's eyes narrowed as Sakura visibly tensed.

"D-Does he?" Her voice cracked embarrassingly as she failed to remain calm, Ichiru nodded his gaze dropping to her chest.

"You've grown." Gaara stood abrubtly sending his chair toppling behind him.

"That's it!"

* * *

Sakura had felt Gaara's eyes on her all day but thankfully they had been to busy for him to ask questions. Sakura silently cursed as the bell rang and hurried outside, trying to avoid both Gaara and Ichiru. She suddenly collided with something warm and hard, cursing again as she realized it was Gaara.

"I gotta go, Gaara. I'm really late for something at home. I'll-I'll call you later." She started to hurry away, barely taking notice that he came with her.

"No," He interrupted when she started to tell him to go away. "I'm walking you to your car." She didn't argue with him as she recognised his tone. The one that held no room for arguments.

Her little VW was sitting all alone under the big tree in the corner of the school parking lot just like she left it in the morning. As usual, he reached past her and opened the door, she couldn't stop the smile that was forming on her face, even when he's pissed he's a gentleman.

"Thanks, Gaara," She said, and slid into the drivers seat, and right when she was just about to roll down the window to say goodbye to him he had already moved across the car and was sitting in the passengers seat. "Uh, you can't come with me," She told him. "And I'm in a hurry, so I can't give you a ride anywhere."

"I know. I don't need a ride. I have my truck."

"Okay, well. Then bye. I'll call you later." He didn't move.

"Gaara, you have to-"

"We need to talk, Sakura."

"Can you talk quickly?" She winced at the tone of her voice, she really didn't mean to be mean to him. Gaara remained silent.

"Gaara, really. I have to go and you..." Her words faded and the breath left her body as he'd unwrapped the little thing. The blade caught the dim light of the dreary overcast day and glittered seductively. In one fluid motion he sliced away his shirt, revealing his bare chest to her.

"I really, really like you, Sakura. And I'm going to show you that." A shiver of longing broke over her body as he leaned over, sealing their lips together. His lips were sweet and warm and very gentle, when she pulled away they were both breathing hard, Sakura blinked, she didn't even realize she had moved until she felt something hard poke her upper thigh. A pink tinge covered her cheeks as she noticed she was straddling his lap. Sakura opened her mouth and pressed her lips to the warm skin of his neck, licking up the side of it. She relaxed as she felt Gaara's arms go around her, her own wrapping around his shoulders so she could hold him more firmly against her mouth. His head fell back.

"_Yes._" His voice was low and husky. Gaara moved until one of his hands cupped her butt, the other one went under her sweater to squeeze her breast. Her hand slid from Gaara's shoulder, down his chest to rub over the hard lump that was in front of his jeans. He gasped and his hips started to thrust in time with her hand. She pulled away abruptly, panting for breath.

"I really have to get going, Gaara." He nodded, slipping on the pieces of his shirt like a vest.

"Promise you'll call me?" She visibly flinched as she watched his eyes darken.

"We need to talk...about that Uchiha." She looked away from his intense gaze.

"I'll call you tonight, I promise." She move until she heard the passenger door slam close with a resounding click. She fumbled for a few seconds as one hand struggled with her keys while the other dug into the deep pocket of her coat, she grinned to her self as her fingers curled around the smooth slip of paper. It was time for a long and overdue visit with someone she never expected to see again and she wasn't to thrilled, about seeing one of them at least.

**A/n:Review please!! I hope that this chapter answers a few of your questions. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: Enjoy! And remember to review!!**

Sakura's view:

I knew before I even entered his apartment that this wasn't going to be pretty, I hadn't seen either of them in a whole year and wasn't very eager to see Ichiru again either. Just as I drew a deep breath in and prepared to knock the door swung open roughly, slamming into the wall with a thundering crack. Ichiru hovered over me, his eyes wild and a little crazed.

"Sakura! You actually came!" I inhaled another sharp breath in as he crushed me against his familierly musculer chest.

"I knew you'd come back for me!" After struggling my way out of his grip I gathered what remained of my courage and looked him in the eyes. I felt my own widen at what I saw there, love, lust, and longing. It reminded me what my old friends in mist would say, that any man with the three L's was a keeper. My lips pulled down into a frown as I disappeared deeper into my thoughts, part of myself wondered if Gaara ever even looked at me like Ichiru was now.

"I still love you, baby..." Ichiru's soft proclamation broke me from my reverie, silently I reminded myself why I left him in the first place.

"I came here to see Saichi." I kept my voice level as I brushed past him and into his dingy apartment, my eyes sweeping the room for the one I desperately needed to see. A year had been way to long to stay away from him.

"Where is he?" I flinched at the sound of my own voice, not realizing how quiet it had been until I spoke. Something soft and warm curled around my hand, giving it a small squeeze. Ichiru headed toward the back of his apartment, pulling me along with him until we reached a closed door at the end of the short hallway. My eyes drifted back to Ichiru's face to see him smiling warmly at me.

"He's in there. I painted the room myself, too." With a shaking hand I reached for the doorknob only to notice Ichiru was already holding it open for me.

"Thank you." My reply was a soft whisper but I could tell he heard me by the growth of his smile. Without wasting anymore time I hurried into the room, letting my gaze travel across the expanse of the room. It was painted a soft baby blue and across the middle of the walls was a stripe of teddy bear wallpaper, the carpet was a smooth cream color that matched the walls perfectly, there was one window in the far side of the room with the curtains drawn back to let the light enter. In the middle of the room pressed against the nearest wall was a dark wooden crib, a blue toy chest placed at the end of it. I couldn't even stop my gasp of surprise once everything soaked in.

"You did all this?" My voice was weak with shock, but I couldn't even think about that now because the man standing before me was definitely not the man I left back in Mist.

_Flashback: Normal View:_

_Ichiru stood menacingly against a wall, watching with a glare as Sakura cleaned their kitchen with one arm, the other holding a small bundle of blue blankets. His glare increased as she dropped the mop she was currently cleaning with and sent it toppling noisily to the floor._

_"I-I'm sorry, Ichiru. I di-didn't mean to drop it." Her whole form began to shake as he stalked across the little space between them and grasped her chin painfully tight, pulling her face to his._

_"You know I have a headache! You did this on purpose!" Her eyes were wide and filled with fear as she watched his fist's clench and unclench from his side, she put her shaking hand over his own._

_"I really didn't m-mean to." Her face whipped to the side as he backhanded her hard across the face, she staggered back, looking at him with large tear filled eyes wide with disbelief. 'He's never hit me before.'She whirled around running for their bedroom, Ichiru ripe on her heels._

_"Where do you think your going?!" He slammed the bedroom door behind him, causing the little bundle in the blue blankets to wail loudly, squirming around._

_"A-Away from you!" He chuckled darkly at her response, watching in amusement as she pulled a suitcase from their shared closet._

_"You can't leave with my son..." She turned to stare at him with tear streaked eyes._

_"Then you keep him! I can't stay here anymore, your not the man I fell in love with and until you are I don't want to see you again!"_

_End Flashback: Sakura's view:_

"Yeah, it didn't take that long to do." He motioned me toward the crib.

"Go ahead, he'll be happy to see you, your all he talks about...Now that he can talk a little." I walked toward the crib with new found excitement, jumping back when a small head of black hair popped up.

"Ma!" A smile instantly spread across my face as I looked at my baby for the first time in a year. Saichi had definitely gotten bigger, as big as a little one year old should be. The black tuffs of hair that was spread across his head had filled in and now held a faint red tinge to it in the light of the sun, his pale washed out green eyes were still bright and filled with excitement. I couldn't help but giggle as he reached his stubby arms out towards me, stomping his feet impatiently.

"Ma! Up!" I instantly scooped him up into my awaiting arms, my smile growing as he giggled with glee, fisting his hands in my shirt I felt him snuggle into my chest with a small sigh.

"Ma..." I glanced back at Ichiru to see him staring at me intently.

"He really did miss you, Sakura."

Gaara's view:

Something wasn't right. I knew that as soon as that Ichiru kid showed up at school, and ever since Kakashi's class she had acted absolutely strange the rest of the school day, avoiding both me and that Ichiru kid. That's the whole reason I had followed her from the school parking lot and to this rundown apartment complex, and so far she had been in there for about an hour.

"Come one, Sakura, get out of there." I had been mumbling that for the last half an hour but had decided to evaluate my mental stability later because right now something was going on with Sakura and I did not like it, did not like it at all.

"Come on, Sakura, don't keep me waiting."

**A/n:Review please!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, review and tell me what you think! I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, I made longer chapter for you, over 1,000 words! If I get more reviews then last chapter I'll make a super long chapter, so review please!.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: Enjoy! And remember to review!! Also this chapter is not the set in the same time as last. This chapter is set in the next week after she first came to see Saichi.**

Ichiru's view:

She was glowing with beauty, filling my home with laughter and warmth, just like it used be. I knew impregnating her was a good idea from the start. She still doesn't suspect I did it on purpose. But that's not what matters right now, what matters is that we'll always be tied together. Saichi will bring her crawling back to me every time, she's already having trouble leaving my apartment.

"So Sasuke's really your cousin, Ichiru?" She asked.

"Yes..." I didn't have to bother with lengthy answers, we've spent so much time together this week and in the past the silence was comfortable. And Saichi never stayed quiet for long anyway.

"Ma! Ma, ma, ma!" Her laughter filled the air as Saichi squirmed in my lap, banging his little hands on the table with each word he spoke. Silently I lifted him from my legs and set him on the table, as soon as my hands left him he crawled straight to Sakura, settling himself in her arms.

"He'll be crushed when you have to leave for the night." I knew exactly how to play her into my arms for the night.

"Maybe I should stay...Just for tonight at least." I couldn't help but let a grin slide over my face, it was just to easy. That boyfriend of hers might be a problem in the future but I'll let him make the first move, and if he does prove a problem it won't matter. I am an Uchiha after all.

"Ichiru?" Her soft voice broke me from my thoughts.

"You're always welcome here and you shou-" I gritted my teeth as her cell phone went off, watching her carefully as she struggled to get it out of her purse without dropping Saichi.

"Hello?...Oh! Hi, what are you doing?" I narrowed my eyes at her, and I'd bet anything that it was that damn boyfriend calling! The sooner I could get him out of the way the better. As soon as he leaves her Sakura will be crushed and I'll be waiting to put her back together, the way I want her to be.

And when I'm through with her it will be as if nothing changed. She'll be the queit, submissive, meek girl that I claimed two years ago. And I'll make sure she never leaves me again.

"Alright, I'll see you soon, baby. Bye." The click of her phone alerted me of the conversations end. I felt rage begin to build in me as a watched her stand up, shimming into her coat.

"I'm sorry Ichiru, I just remembered I had a date with Gaara. I'm already twenty minutes late." She paused to give Saichi a quick kiss on the cheek then forced him into my arms.

"I'll stay over another night, I promise." And just like that she grabbed her bag and rushed for the door.

And like so many other nights this week I watched as Sakura walked right out of my life, leaving my home and my bed cold. And me standing in the doorway, a screaming infant in my arms.

**Gaara's view:**

I thought Sakura would have told me whats been going on between her and that Ichiru guy, but I was wrong. Things only got worse from the first night that I followed her. She cancelled dates, never called me back, and everyday after school she would leave without so much as a goodbye. I only followed her twice after that and only to confirm where she was going. So it came to no surprise that she went directly to those apartments. And with that Uchiha no less!

I know she must be cheating on me. Theres no other way to explain her behavior, but just the thought of her in that mans arms made my head pound and fury build in my gut. I like Sakura, so much. I care for her more than anything but if she can't stay loyal to me then I see no reason to stick around for her.

I closed my eyes, trying to stop the pain that flooded my chest when I thought about leaving her. But I had to. I wouldn't sit around and be used and I refuse to be made a fool of by an Uchiha.

I forced myself into a state of calm and focused on inhaling the smells of coffee from the near by stand. Now all I had to do was wait for Sakura to arrive here at the park, and it would be all over.

**Sakura's view:**

Gaara is not going to be very happy with me. I decided that as soon as I said goodbye to him on the phone. I had forgotten about our date...again and he sounded horrible, and hurt. I needed to tell him the truth about me, that I have a baby. God...I've wanted to tell him from the start but always feared his immediate rejection.

But now I'm sure he'll understand, we've been through so much together in these short few months that I know he'll forgive me for this. I smiled slightly and ran a hand through my hair. I promised myself that I wouldn't lie to him anymore and meeting him at the park would be a perfect start to come clean.

I know, I know we can work things out together, it was only one bad week, surely that couldn't have ruined everything. Besides I needed Gaara, I couldn't lose him now, especially not over this...because-

"I love him."

**A/n:Review please!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now I know that you want to kill me because of the extremely long wait for this chapter, plus the fact that this chapters so short. But I have a good reason, really. First, I had school issues, then family problems and then the biggest problem was when I was writing this very chapter on my computer (and I was also planning to update my other stories) my computer decided to break. I lost the whole chapter and my laptop and I was devastated, so I pouted for about 3 months then decided to use my moms ancient computer. So long story short: I was being a baby but now I'm back!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: Enjoy! And remember to review!**

**Gaara's view:**

I felt my heart freeze as I saw her walking towards me, a large smile plastered across her face. Was I really going to breakup with this amazing woman?...Yes. It had to be done, there was no pretending that something wasn't going on between the two of them.

"Hey, baby. I've missed you this week." Missed me? I inwardly scoffed, she didn't miss me. She was the one running off every second to go see that Uchiha. I took a deep breath to calm myself before speaking.

"Sakura, we need to talk." I was shocked when a look of relief spread across her face and she sat close beside me, taking my hand in hers. She brushed her fingers over the back of my hand, causing a slight tingling sensation wherever she touched.

"I know I've been distant lately," she looked down and squeezed my hand, as if asking for my support,"But I have a good reason, just hear me out." I sat completely unmoving, maybe I would give her one more chance, us one more chance. She might have not even cheated...

"Gaara...I've been with Ichiru so much because...I-a year ago I had his b-baby." I turned my face away from her, as a sudden fierce, unreasoning hatred washed through me. My former irritation at the thought of her cheating was weak and pale in comparison to the hate that possessed me now. For I now hated this girl beside, hating her, hating what she made me feel helped a little, and I clung to any emotion that distracted me from the pain in my chest...

Sakura's eyes were wider than usual as she took in my ferocious glare.

"Gaara?"

I knew I had to get out of here before I said something I'd regret later. I stood and launched myself from the bench, I didn't stop until I was in my car. I jumped in and threw the car into reverse. I had to get out of here before Sakura followed me, I swung the car around and accelerated, I hit forty before I was on the highway and didn't stop until I was home.

* * *

More than a week passed, and everyday it got harder to stay away. She hadn't come to school that following week, and she had only called my phone once. I kept waiting to get over it, to have it get easier but it only got worse with each passing day I did not see her.

I could pretend to not watch for her car everyday, I could pretend that it didn't matter that I never had any new messages anymore. But in reality I still drugged myself on the hope that she'd walk through the door in first period. But it never happened.

My family didn't seem surprised when I sat at a secluded table in the corner of the cafeteria, but then again I can't think of one conversation we had this week. I admit now that my reaction to her was over dramatic and selfish, but I couldn't just accept what she had told me straight away, and if she would give me a chance I would fix this...

We had talked before about past relationships but that conversation was very short and very uncomfortable. She told me she had a boyfriend and I told her about my few other girlfriends, neither of us wanted to discuss that any further so it was never brought up again. And until a week ago I never knew how badly we needed to discuss it. It wouldn't be fair if I was angry with her for having a past relationship, even I've had my own brief flings with girls. But her having a baby with someone was to much to reveal at one time, and if I said I was still angry with her that would be a lie. I couldn't stay mad at her for long, even for this.

I stood and darted from the cafeteria, I needed to see her now. I needed to know that we could still work, I would do anything not to lose her now that I knew she had never been seeing some man behind my back, just her son. I grinned as I pulled out of the school parking lot, maybe _I _could be the kids father. My chest fluttered slightly at the thought, it wouldn't be so bad raising a kid if it was Sakura's.

I pulled in front of the house and killed the engine, everything was dead quiet but I could see Sakura's car parked against the curb. I crossed the open yard and looked through the glass of her first story bedroom window, and my breath hitched.

I could see her in the one small bed, her covers on the floor and her sheets twisted around her legs. As I watched, she twitched restlessly and threw one arm over her head. I grimaced as I watched her toss again, I was acting like some sick peeping tom.

I tore my gaze away from her body and up to her face. It was not peace full, though. The little furrow was there between her eyebrows and her lips were tilted downward. Her lips trembled then parted.

"Gaara." I smiled as I eased inside her room as quietly as I could. I went and kneeled beside her, fighting the urge to pull her into my arms. She looked utterly amazing with her light pink hair tangled and wild around her pale face. She sighed a quiet sigh, and then moved restlessly again, rolling to her side, still fast asleep dreaming.

"Gaara." She mumbled again softly. She was dreaming of me, whether for good or for bad she was dreaming of_ me_. My apology could wait until she was awake, and I had no problem watching her sleep till then.

**A/n:Review please!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And please, please review, it really encourages me to update sooner.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: Enjoy! And remember to review! And I bet you can't believe I'm updating already huh? Well me either, I'm just really excited since this stories almost over, but you guys probably won't like the ending...**

**Sakura's view:**

As my eyes fluttered open I caught sight of my red haired angel sleeping at my side. My eyes traced over his pale white features, especially the soft curve of his full lips-twisted up into a smile now while he slept, then the sharp angle of his cheekbones, the smooth span of his forehead-partially obscured by a tangle of crimson red hair.

"Oh, Gaara." I mumbled softly and reached for his hand, sighing when his fingers met mine. His touch brought me the most wonderful sense of relief, as if all the pain I was suffering suddenly disappeared. I watched in amazement as his eyes opened, staring into mine with such intensity it would have been frightening if it had been anyone else. He raised our interlaced fingers to brush my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm so sorry." He said while moving until he sat beside me on my bed. He wrapped his arms gently around my waist, tugging me towards him until I was practically seated on his lap with my head tucked under his chin.

"I was overreacting, I thought about what you said and realized it doesn't matter to me if you have a kid. Sakura, I love you." I was speechless, since when was Gaara such an adult. After that day at the park I had been sure that I had lost him, but then he shows up in my bedroom with a beautiful apology. I wiped at my eyes, my cheeks burning when I realized I was crying.

"Oh, G-Gaara. I love you too!" And before I could say anything else, he bent and kissed me, long and deep. His tongue met mine and I felt a burst of lust flow through me. After what seemed like a long time he lifted his mouth from mine. His eyes were dark, clouded with lust and he was breathing deeply.

"I won't leave you again, but...I think you have some explaining to do." I flinched back from him, trying to ignore the hurt in his eyes as I did so.

"C-can't we talk later?" I refused to meet his eyes as I spoke, I knew that if I looked into his eyes I was done for.

"We need to talk _now,_Sakura." I nodded my head slightly, I knew we would have to have this conversation sometime and Gaara wasn't taking no for an answer. I took a deep breath and launched into my story.

"Ichiru and I had been together since sixth grade. He was everything a girl would want, charming, handsome, polite, and he was so gentle; he made you feel like you made of glass. But I guess he wasn't as perfect as I thought he was, near the end of freshmen year he became possessive, controlling, a-and sometimes abusive. I wanted to leave him so badly but h-he said he would find me no matter where I went, that we belonged together." I felt Gaara stiffen under me, tightening the grip he had on my waist.

"I won't let him touch you _ever_ again, baby, I swear." He whispered in my ear, I tilted my head and smiled softly up at him.

"Let me finish." He nodded his head but his grip remained tight.

"I became so afraid of him, afraid that if I made a mistake he would hurt me for it. He forced me away from my friends, so the only one I was ever with was him. And than it got even worse, he s-started to touch me, differently than he ever has before. But the worst part was t-that I liked it! It felt so good, Gaara, that I didn't even tell him to stop, I practically begged for more! And that's what I got." I buried my face in his chest, afraid to even meet his gaze.

"Keep going, Sakura. I need to hear it." His voice was so rough and tight from his anger, it hurt me to think of what I had to tell him next.

"After the Homecoming dance, Sophomore year he took me back to his apartment a-and made love to me. And at the time I didn't even try to stop him, I was too caught up in the sensations his body was giving me. It was only after I found out I was pregnant that I realized we hadn't used protection and we didn't even think about it. When I told Ichiru he hadn't responded like I thought he would, he was thrilled and treated me like he used to. It was like this baby had changed him, he stopped hitting me, and treated me like I was made of glass. But as soon as Shiki was born he returned to his normal attitude, and I realized he hadn't changed at all, all he wanted was to make sure he didn't make me miscarry. The pregnancy changed me though, it was like I grew a back bone, and one day I had enough of his crap and I left, leaving my baby with him." After I finished my story I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off me, I should have told Gaara from the beginning. Speaking of Gaara, I took in a large breath and turned my head to face him.

"If he treated you so badly why didn't you go to the police?" Gaara was gazing down at me with a powerful intensity that only he could possess, his eyes burning with fierce protectiveness.

"Ichiru...well, to put it simply he's an Uchiha. If I reported it they wouldn't have believed me, and if they did he would have gotten out of it any way." I leaned up and trailed kisses around his mouth.

"I wouldn't change anything that happened if I could anyway, because if I did I might not have met you." I watched as his eyes widened then closed as I began to kiss him.

"Besides, Ichiru's really changed. He doesn't yell or anything." Gaara pulled away so quickly I almost fell flat on my face.

"I don't want you going near him again." He said viciously.

"Bu-"

"No. We'll get custody of Saichi and raise him together. You don't need Ichiru anymore, I'm here for you, _we're _a family now." Before I could say anything he claimed my mouth and at the same time it felt as if he had claimed my body and soul. His mouth and tongue were everywhere, elicting beautiful sensations across my skin. When he finally pulled away we were both breathing hard. Gaara still held my face in his hands, but he moved away just far enough so that we could look into each others eyes.

"I don't want to stop." He rasped, his voice was still rough and husky from the kiss.

"Neither do I." I said.

**A/n:OK, I have a very important question to ask you guys and I really want you to review and answer. OK, should I change the rating and add a lemon or should I keep it the same. So review please!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And please, please review, it really encourages me to update sooner.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: I'm updating early again, its crazy! But I wanted to update before I left on my trip, and since I am going to L.A. for awhile I don't know when I can update again. And so you know, there is a huge LEMON in this chapter so if you don't like it don't read it. So read and review please!**

**Normal view:**

He rolled her over gently, so he was now hovering over her trembling form. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it only enough to reveal a small patch of her creamy white skin. He glanced down to look at her.

"Can I?" She nodded her head breathlessly as a small blush settled on her cheeks. Gaara smirked and quickly discarded her shirt, tossing it to a random corner of her room.

His first touch on her breasts was innocent enough, with only the slightest attention paid to her nipples. But then he ducked down and brought one into his mouth, sucking and teasing, until she moaned, shuddering in unison with every movement of his mouth. Another hand slid up her skirt and began to delicately tease her clit. She gasped, arching into him.

"God, Sakura. Your so beautiful." She sighed, tightening her legs around his hand as her hips began to rock. A minute later, he turned his attention back to her breasts, kneading them in exatly the fashion that sent shockwaves surging to her core. She moaned again and again, liquid heat building within her until her skin seemed barely able to contain it all, writhing and twisting, her body supple under his touch.

The first orgasm, a sweet one, took her when he reached back down to rub her clit. It rippled through her, sending jolts of pleasure from her head down to her toes. He continued to knead her, one hand working on her breasts while the other played with her clit, then worked finger after finger inside her, arousing her until she no longer knew anything but the sensations Gaara was awakening across her body.

Her eyes fluttered open and closed, her lust filled mind barely registering the fact that neither of them had clothes on anymore. "Gaara..."

A moment later, a kneeling Gaara lifted her hips and slipped easily and deeply inside her, evoking a contented grunt from Sakura as he did so. His hands stroked up her legs, placing them on his shoulders. Then he gripped her carefully, around the ribs, and began to thrust. She groaned happily, immensely pleased by just how completely stuffed she was, as if her body was now one long, sleek sheath for him. Fire raced and blazed through her nerves as he thrust. His grunts of effort made lust clench her body again until insanity and ecstasy were the only solution.

She grabbed his shoulders, clawing him as she climaxed. "Oh god, Gaara!"

Still kneeling, he dropped her legs off his shoulders and pulled them around onto his hips. He pulled her onto him again, holding her by the hips, filling her to the hilt again. She shuddered, tremors racing from her clit up her spine. He growled her name and began to thrust in earnest, patience gone as he watched her face. Her eyelids drooped as she lost herself in the delicious sensations he was giving her.

He shifted subtly within her, finding a new spot. She arched, her hair tossing wildly around her shoulders, and sobbed his name as she orgasmed again. Then Gaara knelt up over her, his arms braced on either side of her head. He kissed her in a passionate tangle of their lips and tongue, before his hips began to rock. Soon he was pistoning into her as if they had only just begun. She wrapped her legs around him, locking her ankles in the small of his back to hold him closer.

She dug her nails into his shoulders and sobbed his name, her breath as harsh and agonized as his. He stiffened and climaxed, spilling himself into her. Sakura screamed and bucked, as the last and greatest climax swept through her, shaking her to the bone. In the aftermath, she lay sated and limp under him, content to just lay in his arms. And for an instant, she felt his heart beat as if it was her own.

To wrapped up in each others passion neither of them noticed the third party watching them through her open bedroom door nor could they see the raw fury in his eyes as he watched Gaara roll them over, holding Sakura close to his chest while whispering of his love for her into her ear.

* * *

**Ichiru's view:**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, he was fucking her right there on _my_ girls floor. Thrusting into her as if he owned her! But no, she was _mine, _she had my child not his. I stormed from her house and back into my car. How dare she do that to me, I tool that bitch's virginity she's mine!

I slammed on my brakes just outside my apartment. It wasn't her fault I decided, she had always been weak when it came to sex, she couldn't say no, no matter who it was that was pleasuring her. But that bastard that was fucking her was the problem, he had taken advantage of her weakness so now _my _girl was in the arms of a beast. He was a problem that would have to be taken care of. Tonight.

I smirked as I entered my apartment and began to attend a crying Saichi. My smirk grew as a plan formulated in my head. Yes, after tonight Gaara wouldn't be a problem to me or Sakura ever again.

**A/n: So how did you like the lemon? I hope I didn't do to bad. Uh oh. Gaara and Sakura didn't use protection, tsk, tsk, tsk. Review please!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And please, please review, it really encourages me to update sooner. And I'm sorry to say there's only about two or three chapters left to this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n: This chapter was a little late, I know and I'm sorry but I had end of semester papers to get done. And I've been slightly irritated by a reviewer who's been leaving some not so nice reviews. I mean if you don't like it don't read or review it, it's that simple. And I really don't like to get cussed at. But when I told them to quit reviewing my story they left me this big review that had nothing to do with my story and just bad mouthed me. Ugh! I hate people who do that its so stupid!.....Ah...yeah. Sorry about my little rant but that just irritates me and even discouraged me from updated sooner. But anywho...On with the second to last chapter!!! And there will be a character DEATH. So if you don't like, don't read.**

Gaara's view:

I opened my eyes to find Sakura's beautiful face staring down at me with a mischievous expression. One of her eyebrows was raised and her mouth was tilted upward in a devious little smirk that sent chills up my spine.

"What?" I asked and when she did not answer I began to stroke her hair and down her smooth back. I couldn't help but smirk when she sighed in contentment at my touch.

"I love you Gaara." She whispered softly. Then, I felt her slowly trace her lips over the skin of my neck and along the edge of my jaw until she reached my lips. She locked her eyes with mine for a long moment before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you." She whispered against my lips and shifted her weight so she was straddling my lap.

"I love you too." I replied as I stifled a groan at the feel of her against me. That's when she gasped against my mouth, suddenly aware that we were both still naked and I was pretty sure she could feel the effect her kisses had on me pressed against her thigh.

"Well...Good morning to you too." She giggled and gave a small thrust of her hips causing me to groan and tilt my head back. I couldn't stop the chuckle that slipped out of my mouth as I observed the darkened sky from her bedroom window.

"Technically it would be goodnight." I retorted with a sly grin, loving the way her face flushed as she averted her gaze from me.

"Oh, Shut up, you smarty pants!" She replied and without another word proceeded to kiss me senseless. We continued to kiss feverishly for the next few minutes, until a loud growl that echoed from the pink-haired beauty above me, broke us from our heated kiss. I chuckled as I observed the blush that had already settled on her cheeks.

"Dinner time?" I asked with a knowing smirk, feigning hurt as she smacked me across the head.

"Shut up! I skipped breakfast and then you showed up so I never got lunch...and now its nearly past eight o'clock." She reasoned and began to gather her clothes from the pile strewn across the floor. I thought for a moment before hit me.

"The fast food place is open all night and its just a block or two away. How about I walk down and get us something?" I quickly slipped into my clothes, steeling glances at Sakura, while I waited for her answer. She giggled softly and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Well, of course. Everyone knows a greasy hamburger with fries is the best meal after sex." She giggled again and wrapped her arms around my neck. "And yes, I would love for you to go pick up dinner."

I nodded and quickly pecked her lips. "Then I'll be back soon, love."

* * *

Sakura's veiw:

I smiled to myself as I watched Gaara walk out the door. He was the most unbelievable man, a man that any woman would want to have. Screw Ichiru. I didn't need him, and I certainly didn't want him anymore. I wanted Gaara. Forever. That was my new dream, well, goal. To marry Gaara. We could raise Saichi together and I had no doubt that he would be an excellent father.

I quickly crossed the living room, intent on spying through the window. Just one peek of his sexy ass won't hurt, I giggled to myself. I smiled softly as I caught sight of him walking across the street towards the brick wall that separated the houses from the neighborhood park.

I felt a blush threaten to make its self known as I realized my gaze was lingering on his body, and especially the way those tight jeans fit him and his sexy behind. My sigh of pleasure quickly turned into a gasp however as I noticed the sleek black car barreling down the street. The incoming car turned sharply and barreled down the sidewalk, straight for Gaara. My heart stopped as I watched the love of my life turn around, just in time to be hit dead on by the black car.

I heard screaming and barely regconised it as my own as I watched the car plow into the brick wall, efectively pinning Gaara between it and the wall. I could vaguely see two people exiting the car but my gaze was zeroed in on Gaara. His lower half crushed between the car and the wall, while his upper body lay limp on the hood.

"G-Gaara!" I took a horrified step back at the realization that I couldn't see him moving before spinning around and rushing out the door. _Let him be alive, let him live!_ I pleaded to any and all Gods that may be listening.

* * *

"Y-your insane!" I picked up my pace once I heard Gaara's voice. But the sound of it gave me no hope, he sounded so weak and in pain. A-Almost as if it took a huge effort just to speak at all. But what I saw next had me frozen in place.

Gaara was in the same position, it was like he never moved, although I could tell he was shaking. But what really made me halt was the two people outside the car. Ichiru and Sasuke. Ichiru was leaning casually against the side of the hood, a pleased smirk on his face. Sasuke however, seemed to actually have some grasp on what they had done, he stood off to the side, stark white and shaking much like Gaara was. It was his eyes that expressed the most emotion though, I couldn't even begin to describe the amount of horror and shock in them. I shook my head and forced my feet to run to Gaara side. My heart broke over and over again at the site of him.

"Gaara....." I whispered and continued to stare at his broken from, even though my eyes were blurring from tears. I heard shuffling to my left but dismissed it, nothing was more important than Gaara.

"Oh, Sakura. Sasuke and I were just about to come pick you up, but it seems as though we've had a little accident." Ichiru's voice broke through my reverie and I whirled to face him, wanting nothing more than to beat that smirk off his face.

"How could you do this?! Y-your a monster!" I screamed as my tears fell down my face. "H-how could you?" I asked again softer but Sasuke was the one who spoke.

"H-Hey, I had nothing to do with this! He was the one who hit him!...I've got to get out of here...I can't be seen with you!" I watched for a few moments as he ran down the street, trying to get away from the scene he helped cause. I flinched away automatically as Ichiru brushed my hair from my eyes.

"So beautiful..." I heard him murmur under his breath before he quickly kissed me.

"I'll go pack for you. We're going home to Mist. Tonight." He sneered over at Gaara. "I'll let you say goodbye." He chuckled once before sprinting back to my house, leaving me with my dying lover. Without a seconds hesitation I ran back to Gaara, calling his name several times before he responded.

"Sakura....I'm so-sorry. I love you." His words tore at my soul and I found myself leaning down to kiss him.

"D-don't talk baby....I'll...I'll call an ambulance, the cops, a-and anyone else! We'll be okay, _you'll _be okay!" I whisper fervently into his ear while digging in my pockets for my cell phone.

"You'll make it! And we can be together..." I froze, forgetting my search momentarily to glance at his still form.

"G-Gaara?"

"Gaara?!"

**A/n:And ****how was the second to last chapter? Good? Well, review please! And I'd like to make a special note to the story Magnetism. I got the car idea from Celtic Oaks story, even though Gaara lived in that one. I knew from the beginning I wanted to kill Gaara....that sounds mean...but yeah, kill Gaara in the end but I didn't know how and when I read Magnetism it hit me. So I give full credit to Celtic Oak for the car idea.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: I wanted to get the epilogue done as soon as possible, so here it is! Please enjoy the last chapter of Life in Konoha High and review. I'm also sorry to say it really isn't much of a happy ending.**

**Sakura's view:**

_Dear Gaara,_

_It's been five years today, five long years that I've had to live without you. Ichiru moved us again, claiming that Mizu was to dangerous for our children to grow up in. We now live in a little cottage off the borders of Mizu, it isolates us from everything and everyone, just like he wanted. The only good thing about where we live is the beautiful lake, it's practically in our back yard its so close, I know you would have loved it. And although its a nightmare to be so far secluded from town, I must say its beautiful._

_Ichiru got promoted again, and I can't say I'm not surprised. He's the perfect business man, ruthless, calculating, and merciless. It only took him months to climb the career ladder after graduating. And he assumes I'm delighted by all the money and all the expensive gifts he keeps bringing home, but thats so far from the truth, I can't help but laugh at times when I'm alone. But I shouldn't be. His paranoia's gotten so bad that he pulled Saichi out of school and is refusing to let Shiki even join. So now I have to home school them, as if cooking, cleaning, and watching after Ryu wasn't enough to keep me busy already! But that's why I'm doing it tonight. Ryu's old enough to travel and Ichiru's already pressuring me for another baby, tonight my be my only chance left. So I'm taking it._

_I really wish you could see Shiki. He's four and a half and is just the spiting image of you. Although, Ichiru resents him for it. I love all my boys though; Saichi's almost six now and the bossiest of my boys, then there's Shiki. You wouldn't be able to understand just how much he resembles you unless you saw him for yourself, he's the only piece of you I got to keep... And Ryu's my littlest boy at two years old, and is just plan cute, even if Daddy spoils him to much._

_You must find it odd that I'm writing you again, but tonight is the last time I'll be doing so. After tonight I'll be letting go, of you and Ichiru(espcecially Ichiru) and moving on. Moving on atleast until my boys have their own families and I can take my life to join you once more. I still love you, now more then I ever have before and I shall await the day I can return to your arms._

_With love,_

_Uchiha Sakura._

I set the pen I was using aside to briefly brush away the tears that were gliding down my cheeks, threatening to fall onto the letter in my lap. But I always broke down when I had to sign my full name, it was just so hard to write that offending word that came before it. I scoffed silently to myself, most women say their wedding is the happiest time of their lives but I'd have to disagree. A wedding is no fun if your an unwilling bride.

"Mommy!"

"Mama!"

The sounds of my children brought an instant smile to my face. Sometimes I think their the only reason why I haven't already taken my life. I turned to embrace Ryu and Saichi as they bolted into the attic, looks of frustration painted on their little faces. Saichi squirmed out of my embrace and crossed his arms over his chest while Ryu seemed to melt into my arms, snuggling deeper into me.

"Okay, okay. What's wrong this time?" I asked patiently, trying to hide my smile as I watched Saichi's frown deepen.

"Shiki's hogging in the sandbox again and he won't let us play! He says he's the _king _of the sand! Come tell him he's grounded." Saichi replied in a rush and Ryu nodded his head furiously against my chest.

"He be mean! He be mean, Mama!" Ryu squealed, flailing his arms in the air.

"Well, why don't you two go tell Shiki he has to retire from being _king of the sand _and come wash up for dinner?" I smirked as a watched my boys faces light up with delight at my words.

"Okay!" They chorused and ran for the back door that lead to the yard. I sat silently for a few more moments, reminiscing of a better time.

Ryu had sure grown quickly, his jet black hair had softened and grown shaggy, it was constantly falling into his eyes. And his eyes, oh, his eyes were beautiful; they where a very light shade of green and just sparkled. Saichi was a different story however, he had grown into his father, although his eyes still held the innocence that Ichiru's were lacking.

And thats why I had to do it tonight. I needed to protect my childrens innocence for as long as I could. Even from their own father.

* * *

As I heard his car pull into the drive way I began to panic. As quickly as I could, I poured the white powder into the strongest sake that we owned and stirred vigorously until no traces of it remained.

Tonight would be the last night I'd have to deal with Ichiru.

"Baby, whats for dinner? It smells great." I whirled around to see Ichiru walk into the kitchen, Ryu in his arms. The large smiles on their faces almost made me regret to follow through with this, almost. But unbeknown to Ichiru, since the day he murdered Gaara I had been plotting against him. Everything was set for tonight. I had packed one suitcase for each of my boys and myself, also having drawn all the money out of our saving account the previous day. And once Ichiru drank his nightly cup of sake, it would be over. I could finally rest easy knowing I wouldn't have to fear for my children or myself any longer.

"Sakura?" I jumped as Ichiru's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Oh. I made your favorite; grilled steak, mashed potatoes, and sweet rolls." I silently smirked to myself, why not let a man die happy?

The rest of the evening preceded normally. We enjoyed a relatively quiet meal before sending the boys upstairs for an hour or two of t.v. before bed. Then came time for Ichiru to ask questions about my day, I answered dutifully, occasionally bending the truth so it worked in my favor. Finally, we came to the most anticipated part of the evening, Ichiru's nightly cup of sake.

"Ugh. It was a terribly long day at the office, so busy. I was practically running around the building the whole day." He groaned and slumped back into his chair. I let a soft smile settle over my face.

"I'll get your sake, you need to relax tonight, baby." I slipped into the kitchen and returned seconds later with his mug, filled to the brim with sake.

"Drink up." He took the mug eagerly and proceeded to drink it's contents in record timing. And after a half an hour the drug was already taking affect. I watched as Ichiru swayed in his seat, rubbing at his eyes, and constantly yawning. Thinking I had waited long enough, I stood and walked to his side.

"Why don't you go to bed early, babe? You need to take a nice long rest." I said slowly, but what he didn't know was that once he closed his eyes he wouldn't be opening them ever again.

"Y-yeah, that sounds nice. I'm...I'm really tired tonight." He mumbled and stumbled to his feet, leaning against me for support as I guided him into our room and onto the bed. He was so out of it, he even failed to see my suitcase that sat by the door.

I sat by his side and began to stroke his hair as his eyes fluttered open and closed. He sighed in contentment and reached up to cup my cheek, his thumb brushing tiny circles into the skin there.

"I love you....You know..." He mumbled under his breath as his eyes began to close. At that moment I leaned down and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

"Yes. I know." I whispered softly and pulled away to look down at him. I continued to watch as his breathing slowed, his eyes snapped shut, and his hand fell from my cheek onto the bedding.

I pulled the blankets up to his chin, placed one last kiss on his lips, grabbed my suitcase, and was out the bedroom door without a second thought. I gathered my boys and their luggage by the front door, ready to make my hasty escape.

"Mommy, where are we going? A-and why isn't, Daddy, coming too?" I looked down at Saichi, all dressed up in his rain gear, he had been the one to finally speak up.

"Daddy is very sick, so we're going to go live with Uncle Yamato in America." They fell silent after my brief explanation, they were smart boys, they knew when to stop asking questions when needed.

"I need to go up to the attic for something I forget. Saichi, take your brothers out to the front porch to wait for me but don't let them go out into the rain." Without waiting for an answer I flew up the stairs, cursing myself for what I had almost forgot.

Ah. There it was. I walked quickly up to the jewelry box that was sitting on one of the old chairs. Temari had given to me as a gift a few weeks after I had moved to Konoha, it was so beautiful. The wood was polished brilliantly, so even in this dim lighting it still glinted. Every letter I had ever written to Gaara was in that box, along with the priceless neckless he had given me for Christmas.

I picked up the box that held so many of my memories with extra care and rushed out the back door. Protecting the box from the rain that continued to pour from the sky the best I could, I ran to the waters edge of the lake. I took out the only picture I had of Gaara and kissed it briefly before setting it back in the box. I took a few more moments to admire the gleam of the necklace, then snapped the box shut, locking the key inside of it.

This was it. The moment I finally let Gaara go, to live in the present with my boys instead of lingering in the past. One day I would return to him, but until then it was time to say my goodbye once and for all. I clenched my fingers around the box, spun around twice, and then flung it out into the lake, watching sadly as it sunk out of view.

Moments later I returned to my boys who were waiting diligently on the front porch, trying to disguise the fact that all of them were now soaking wet. I giggled to myself and held out my hand for them.

Together, we set out into the rain, towing our lugage behind us. Not one of us looked back at that little cottage we were leaving behind, we were ready to embrace the future no matter what it had in store for us, we could handle it, as long as we did it together.

**A/n: So? How was the ending? I personally loved it! Please, please review and tell me what you think of the story. I'd like to thank everyone who as either read, reviewed, or both! I'm kinda sad its over now but I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! Anyway, thank you to everyone, your reviews kept me going. **

**Until next time,**

**Gaarsaku4ever.**


End file.
